Sanity
by Lyn Ojeci
Summary: "I am a perfectly normal teenager. I read manga, I hang out with my friends, and I'm obsessed with guys." "...I beg to differ, you're a single-star Blacklist hunter with issues, you read Yaoi manga, you hang out with your friends at crime scenes, while the crime is taking place may I add, you're obsessed with pairing up every guy you see with another guy-" "That's normal!"
1. Pilot

**Just a Pilot chapter. BTW: Not slash, just filled with a silly girl's imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X hunter**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Anybody home?!" A shout rang throughout a hotel's hallway as a door slammed open. Killua looked up from his position on the couch to see a black haired girl jump into the room. She excitedly hopped over to him, her crimson eyes sparkling,

"Killua! Just who I was looking for!" She exclaimed as she rounded around the couch and sat herself down onto his stomach. Killua let out a groan,

"Get off me." He said. He was ignored.

"Guess what? Guess what? I saw the most amazing thing ever!" She cried as she turned to face him.

"I don't want to know."

"Hey! That's not very nice, but being the kind and awesome person I am, I'll forgive you and your lovely hair." She said as she patted his head.

"I don't nee-"

"But still! The most amazing thing happened to me!"

"..."

"..."

"Well? What's this, 'the most amazing thing ever'?"

"I thought you'd never ask!..."

"..." He stared at her.

"Oh! You want me to tell you? That much huh? Well then, kiddo, let me enlighten you with my story." She said as she patted her chest with one hand.

"..."

"Okay...sooo….it was a dark and stormy night-" She said in a overly dramatic way.

"It's 2:00pm."

"Oh. Who cares. Anyway, I think I found the perfect guy~" She sighed dreamily.

"Perfect guy?"

"Yea! He's around your height, blond, green-eyes, and buff!" She squealed, "He even has a similar personality! Perfect!"

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Because, I thought that you would have liked to meet him or something, considering the fact that you just want to know about and meet every single guy that has ever entered my life. "

"No I don't, why would I want to meet him anyways?"

"Why? That's obvious isn't it?! You guys are perfect for each other! I mean, hello? Best bad-boy couple ever!..." She stopped for a moment, then smiled, "But don't worry, KilluGon is still my favorite pairing~"

"That's disgusting, in so many different ways."

"How so?"

"How so? First of all, I'm not gay -shut your mouth, Gon and I don't like each other in that way- second of all, I'm not gay, and third, still not gay."

"...Liar, liar pants on fire! You're just too shy to admit your true feelings! Now you're just taking out your frustration on how you can't show your true feelings by crushing my dreams! Sheesh, the world would be a much better place if I ruled it…" She paused then gave him a dreamy smile,

"The first thing I would do is make all the guys confess that they're gay! Then the girls will become assassins and the likes to rid the world of any guy that says that he isn't! After that, I would just sit back and watch the show, with a camera of course." She giggled. Killua choked,

"I'm not gay."

"Transmuters are liars! Don't lie to yourself, dearie, 'cause. I. Know. Everything!"

"No, you don't."

"See! You're just in denial, You dream-crusher! But I still know things that you don't know!"

"Oh really?"

"I know that you don't know that you and Gon would look so good together...in bed!"

"..." Killua's face turned green, he walked himself into that one, " I did not need to hear that…"

"You did too! I mean think about it," She took on another dreamy look as she held her hands up to her chest, "you and Gon, a bed, middle of the night, tangled bed sheets, moaning, sweat-"

"Shut up, Nagi! I seriously question your sanity sometimes."


	2. Cake Murderers

**Disclaimer: Hunter x hunter:Not mine**

Here, have a chapter 1

* * *

The first thing that most people notice about Nagi when they first meet her would be her eyes. They were a piercing red that seemed to see through your very soul. It was also not her fault that her default face seemed to make her look like she was glaring at and cursing everything in sight. Normal people would just back away and run at the first chance they get. This was something she was used to and something she expected of everyone to do. And run away everybody did. Except for a few people who were crazy enough to stick by her, but that's a story for another time.

She was confused. People normally broke out in a cold-sweat when they made eye contact with her, so why wasn't this person? Confused red hues stared into bored blue ones.

"What?" The person asked, looking annoyed. This person was scary.

She shook her head, " Nothing." Then went back to staring at him.

She narrowed her eyes. now that she took a closer look, he wasn't that bad looking, actually, he could pass as one of those super-hot models that her friends are always gushing over, or maybe even better.

He had messy-silver hair that went a little past his ears and was sticking out in different directions. Pale skin, and really sharp cat-like blue eyes.

He was tall, he towered over her by around at least 5 inches. Nagi herself was just around 5'5, that was the last time she checked which was a few months back. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he-

Her thoughts were cut off as the teen in front of her narrowed his eyes at her, " Hey." He said.

"..Yea?" She answered back, his voice was just like how she imagined it to be, deep, smooth, and commanding, she had ignored the annoyed tone.

"I told you to move."

_Ah, how rude. _

"...Oh, I didn't hear you, sorry." She said her eyes fixated on his head. She stared in amazement.

"I think I'm in love…" She mumbled to herself. The male standing in front of her lifted an eyebrow, then smirked,

"Oh? I get that feeling sometimes too. It's what I always say when I look in a mirror." He replied.

She blinked, _and conceited._

"Really?" She asked, " Then would you-"

She was cut off as a voice called out, "KILLUA!"

Both of them turned to see another teen running towards then, a boy with short pink hair. Nagi tilted her head, was he gay? The guy standing in front of her snickered, then called out,

"Looking good, Gon!" He said as the boy Nagi concluded as Gon closed in on them, as he got closer, she could see that Gon's hair was like Killua's sticking out in all directions, mostly upwards, but his hair was shorter.

"What did you do to my hair?!" Gon cried as he sped up, Killua held up a hand, revealing a peace sign and a smirk, then disappeared. Gon stopped on the spot where Killua had just been standing,

"HEY!" He cried as he realized that the latter was not there anymore. He held up a clenched fist, "Come back here!"

"Um…" Nagi spoke up, gaining the attention of the currently pinkette.

"Oh! I didn't notice you, sorry!" Gon said as he turned to face her.

"It's okay" She said and gave him a smile, "I love your hair and would love to stay and chat about the wonderfulness of being gay, but sadly enough, my time is already taken..bye!" She said then ran off.

Gon blinked after her in confusion. He stood there and stared after her. Gay? How did having pink hair mean that he was gay? He pondered over the weird girls' words, then he remembered why exactly he came down from his hotel room anyway.

He turned and ran off, following the familiar scent of chocolate that was always on his best friend. Oh, just wait until he got his hands on him…

"KILLUA! FIX MY HAIR!"

~S~A~N~I~T~Y~

She was late, late, late, late. Oh how Scarlet was going to get mad. She remembered what happened to the last person who had skipped out on a job and had made her friend take his place. She heard that he was still locked up in his room, refusing to come out.

Last time she saw him, he had ran away screaming for mercy, and something about a monster coming after him with a rusty pair of scissors, threatening to castrate him if he ever missed a job again. She smiled at the memory, it had been fun watching someone tall and buff like Sam being cornered by a short and petite girl.

A shame that she didn't have any popcorn with her when it happened, or a camera, all she could do was just take pictures and MMS them.

Her thoughts came to an end as she enters a tall 9 story building, with the words 'YORK SHIN POLICE DEPARTMENT' written across the front. Most of it was just glass windows and there was a 10-step stairway leading up to the building that was wedged in between a bakery and the city library. How a police station ended up in between a bakery and a library, well, she never did bother to ask.

She took the stairs two by two as the glass sliding door opened up to her. A gust of cool air hit her almost immediately. She hurried in, wanting to get out of the hot summer air as soon as possible. One thing she liked about working here, cool air, sweets just next door, and books, also just next door.

"G-good morning Miss Veilleuse!" The receptionist greeted shakily as she passed. Nagi smiled and waved at her,

"'morning!"

Nagi then slowed down to a walk as she took her time walking down the long hall. She glanced around, the place was the same as the last time she saw it. Different color doors everywhere. On each side of the hall, there was around 6 doors and most of them were orange, meaning, offices.

The different color doors was just a way that told people just what type of room the place was, made by the chief, meaning, Scarlet. She had been too lazy to go and buy name plates and was too lazy to read them, so instead, she just bought a bunch of paint and told everybody to paint everything.

Red meant interrogation rooms.

Orange meant offices.

Yellow stood for bathrooms, with a red streak running through it mean woman's bathroom, blue meant mens'.

Green was storage closets.

Blue was for archives.

Purple meant breakrooms.

White meant elevators.

Gray was for stairs.

Brown stood for jail cells.

Pink for single cells for the harder to contain criminals.

Any other door in a color not explained to the workers were off limit to everybody unless given permission by either the Chief or Chief of HPC.

It had fit in with no trouble since all the people working there had to be at least smart enough to remember it. Nagi remembered that Scarlet had fired a person for walking into the wrong room. She had then gave a speech to the whole place about how if something like that ever happened again, well, that person should start looking for another job.

Nagi stopped in front of a metal sliding door. The camera on top of the door turned toward her. It scanned her, then a pole like thing came out from the side of the door, right by where her left eye was. It then scanned her eye and retreated back into the wall.

"Veilleuse, Chief of the HPC." A voice said as the door opened to a staircase going down. Nagi took her time walking down the stairs, after all, who would want to hurry to work anyway when they can't get fired no matter what they did? She started counting the steps as she made her way down.

As she reached the landing, she looked up from the last step to face a long, narrow but tall hallway, lit dimly by some dying light bulbs, that were in need of being changed. The hallway itself was around 15 meters long. At the end of the hallway stood a single door, it was brown.

She sighed. As she neared the door. It was her day off too. She had been planning on staying locked up in her apartment all day, reading her beloved manga, but her co-worker just had to call her, telling her of some case that she needed to handle personally.

Then Scarlet had made her go to a hotel to get a package from someone who was staying there.

That was when Nagi had ran into Killua and Gon. Her thoughts wandered off to the two strange males that looked like they were around her age, or they were like her aunt, young but actually in their late 50's.

She reached the door and opened it, revealing a long and wide hallway. She closed the door behind her as she made her way down the hall again, both walls on either sides of her were covered in jail cells lined up next to each other and in almost everyone, there was a person or two in them.

Most of them were glaring at her, others were cowering in fear as she made eye contact with them. She inwardly relished the feeling of superiority she got from staring at them. it felt just like as if she was the topper in a relationship.

Like the hallway before, this place was also lit up by just a few dying light bulbs. The cells were guarded by ten officers who were just walking up and down the hallway, they all greeted her as she passed.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she faced the only black door in the building. The door leading into the place where she worked. The Hunter's Police Corps or HPC.

Basically, it was where blacklist hunters came to look for wanted criminals to capture. There were some police officers who knew nen that were sent to work under her.

The main function of the HPC would be the take up the jobs or cases that the normal police couldn't solve.

Mainly cases that involved criminal masterminds that were too smart for their own good, or cases where nen was involved. It was mainly the latter, but Nagi had solved a few cases that involved the former. They were fun, since once you figured out all their plans and tricks, they were just normal human beings, cowering in fear and begging to be forgiven.

The door swung open as she once again, wished to just go home to the comfort of her manga and sweets. oh how she missed her sweet, sweet, sweets. The ones she would become an Uk-thoughts must not go there. Nagi was not allowed to think of those things when in the building.

Fate was working against her, a glass cup was hurled at where her head was. Nagi dodged it and watched as the cup shattered on the wall behind her. She entered the room and the door slammed shut.

"You're late," a voice seethed out. The black-haired-teen looked up to face a fuming scarlet-haired female. Nagi's apathetic expression changed into a lopsided grin as she ran at the girl with her arms spread out.

"Scarlet! How I missed you so!" She exclaimed as another cup was hurled at her. She stopped and caught it before it shattered against her skull. She brought the cup down and patted it. Looking back up at Scarlet with disappointment written all over her face, except for her eyes, they were shining in amusement.

"Poor cups, having to have to be sacrificed for the greedy needs of their master." She cooed at it as she gently stroked it like a mom would to a baby. The she flung it back at Scarlet, it miss the latter's head by a few inches.

"YOU SHITFACE! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The short-tempered woman screeched, pointing a finger at pouting teen.

"It missed…" She pouted and sighed, " Better luck next time." She assured herself.

Scarlet fumed, it was quite funny, now her whole face was red, her eyes were, eyebrows, eyelashes, hair, cheeks, and ears. "NAGI VEILLEUSE!"

"That's me!" Nagi cried as she pointed to herself with one hand and raised the other, like how one would in a classroom with the teacher calling out attendance. Scarlet stomped over to her, glower up at the taller girl, even though the latter was younger.

"You…" She made out. Nagi tilted her head,

"Me?" She questioned. The red-head groaned and turned around, glaring at the people who had stopped working to watch the scene they were causing. Everybody flinched away and hurried back to what they were doing. They all knew about her short temper, glares, and foul language. They also knew that she was strong enough the make all the above things seem much more scarier.

The only person that they knew that stood up to her without pissing in their pants would be their chief, even after working with her for more than two years, since she first joined, they still didn't know why she wasn't scared of the chief of the York Shin Police Department, or YSPD.

Nagi understood how badly Scarlet affected the mental states of her coworkers, but she didn't see what was so scary about said woman.

When she had said that Scarlet was going to kill her, she meant that the woman was going to attempt to murder her and she never did mention anything about her being scared of Scarlet. Though the woman can be creepy at times.

She sighed, she was doing too much thinking today. It was probably her sugar withdrawal kicking in, she had not eaten anything that contained sugar in the last 12-hours. It was also probably what was causing her to think so much. Oh the horror, Nagi, thinking! What has the world come to?

Usually, she would just not give anything a second thought or glace but today seemed to be a day where her brain was trying to act its age and maybe a bit older. She did not enjoy it one bit.

She then remembered as to why she was here on her day off in the first place, "Scarlet! You needed me for something?" She asked, catching up to the woman who was stomping away.

"Just follow me." She replied, not glancing back at her. The latter chuckled to herself, _She's being a tsundere, Scarlet, you big tsun-tsun._

"I'm not a tsundere."

"Never said you were."

"You were thinking it."

"I thought that we agreed that you would stop that!"

"I never did and never will."

~S~A~N~I~T~Y~

Walking home alone at night was never a good sign for teenage girls.

Nagi sighed as she remembered what had happened earlier that day. It was one of the most boringest days she's ever lived through and she had no plan on doing it again.

The whole time, she had been playing around with a pencil and Scarlet had snapped it in half at the end of the meeting.

Nagi had sulked the whole way out of the building into Cece's Bakery next door.

She had stayed for an hour and complained to the ever understanding Cece about how unfair Scarlet was being.

She was bossing around someone with the same rank as her. She had stayed until closing hour and left with some free cake.

Well, at least one good thing came out of today. She glanced down at the white rectangular box she was holding, her ever wonderful double layered chocolate pound cake was in there.

With just a little bit more frosting than normal, thanks to Cece's everlasting kindness. She licked her lips in anticipations, wanting to already rip open the package and stuff herself with the chocolatey goodness.

Just as she was about to give into the temptation, she had never been good with resisting against sweets, something rammed into her. She was caught off guard and ended up dropping the box. It fell onto the sidewalk with a splat. Then bits of chocolate flew out everywhere as a foot came stomping down onto the box.

Nagi stared at the scene with horrified eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Huh? Oh...uh...sorry?"

She lifted her head up to stared at the person who had killed her beloved. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noted that it was that Killua person that she had met that morning. But she dismissed the thought almost as fast as it came. The cake was more important. The cake. Cake. Chocolate pound cake. The DOUBLE LAYERED CHOCOLATE POUND CAKE THAT HAD EXTRA FROSTING. THE CAKE THAT HAD BEEN MADE BY CECE JUST FOR HER!

Someone was going to have to die.

Even if that someone was extremely good looking and perfect for her fantasies. Look at his hair! His body! Oh the perfection! What a shame that someone as sexy as him should… Maybe she should forgive him. He looked like he was in a hurry and worried. Yes, she will make an exception for the guy who looks just right to star in 'Best Friends Can Make You Ga-

"Ew, what the hell did I step in?" The teen lifted his foot to stare at the ruined cake, "Looks like crap."

Nevermind his sexiness. He was going to die.


End file.
